exelcisfandomcom-20200214-history
Haclard Shlaksi
"My father M'disho may have founded this kindom, but I intend to make it great" Haclard Shlaxi }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Reign | style="width:70%;" | 639 B.X - 595 B.X |- |'Lifespan' |660 B.X - 595 B.X |- |'Predecessor' |M'disho I |- |'Successor' |Archibald Shlaxi |- |'Nickname' |Haclard the brave |- |'Spouse' |Knai Lenford |- |'Children' |Samuel,Archibald and Lareh |} Haclard was the second Emperor of Exelcis. He is mainly known for conquering many of the nearby lands and building the Exelcian royal palace around the tomb of M'disho I. He was very popular among his subjects. Early life Haclard was was born to M'disho I and Marie Castole in the year 660 B.X. He was taught by his father about the history of Exelcis and the art of war. This made a great impression on Haclard and he always felt a need to make the Exelcian kingdom great. Reign Haclard succeeded to the throne in the year 639 B.X after the death of his father M'disho. He immediately started to expand New Herclam and started work on the Exelcian royal palace. in the year 638 B.X he created the Exelcian Flag as a symbol of Exelcis. In the year 624 B.X, Haclard sent a group of explorers to search for other viable places to build a city. Through these explorers, Haclard was able to found Lirantho and discover Erksand desert which turned out to contain several new creatures which hadn't even been discovered before. When attempting to colonize the Halemere mountians due to the valuable metals there he met resistance in the form of Leofrodites who felt that humans didn't belong there. This was the beginning of a large feud between the Leofrodites and the Exelcians which, in 620 B.X, led to the first Halemerian war between the leofrodites and the Exelcians. Eventually in 615 B.X, the war ended with the battle of Tomorna in which Haclard slew King Ridax the cruel in a duel which became legendary. This was followed by a series of great victories by Haclard as he led his army through the lands, founding new cities, discovering new places and constructing various wonders. Even at the age of 60, he was still leading armies. Haclard soon became extremely popular. Death By the year 595 B.X, Haclard was still leading armies at the age of 65. Records describe him as: "Strong and powerful even in old age. He never gave up in a fight and rarely, if ever, lost a battle." Unfortunately, this would be his undoing. During the battle of Hakriede, Haclard fought through soldiers and guards to find and kill the new leofroditian king: King Bolorna the strong. According to witnessess, Haclard killed hundreds of soldiers and went out in a blaze of glory, taking down Bolorna even when there was a sword sticking out of his back. Unfortunately, he later died of his wounds. He had a large funeral procession throughout New Herclam for he was quite a popular king. His remains were interred into the Family Mausoleum. Personal life In the year 628 B.X, Haclard married Knai Lenford, the daughter of the mayor of Lirantho. They had 3 children, Samuel,Archibald and Lareh. Unfortunately Samuel also died during the battle of Hakriede leaving the crown to his younger brother: Archibald. Category:Monarchs Category:House of Shlaksi